Magic In Love
by PusSparKyuELF301
Summary: Sumngmin yang selalu berpikiran logis bertemu dengan namja penuh sihir dan kejutan, Kyuhyun. Tapi saat cinta butuh pengorbanan mampukan Kyuhyun mewujudkannya?/Kyumin/GS/Romance-fantasy
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Magic In Love

Cast : -Kyuhyun

-Sungmin

-Cho Siwon

-Kim Heechul

-Cho Ahra

Rated : T

Genre : Romance-Fantasy

Summary : Sumngmin yang selalu berpikiran logis bertemu dengan namja penuh sihir dan kejutan, Kyuhyun. Tapi saat cinta butuh pengorbanan mampukan Kyuhyun mewujudkannya?

Warning : GS, Typo, ngawur, tulisan tidak sesuai EYD. NO LIKE, DON'T READ!

Happy reading ^_^!

Sungmin berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kampusnya. Ia ada kuliah pagi dan sekarang ia sudah terlambat 15 menit. Taruhan, kalau sampai 5 menit lagi ia belum sampai di kelasnya, ia pasti akan dapat nilai D di mata pelajaran Lee songsaengnim. Dan itu sangat buruk baginya. Yah, kau tahu sendiri Sungmin selalu ingin segalanya perfect. Tapi entah ada apa dengannya hari ini, ia kesiangan. Tidak seperti biasanya saja.

Tiiinn! Tiiinn! (anggap saja itu suara klakson mobil ya!)

Sungmin tersentak setelah mendengar suara klakson mobil yang secara sembarangan dibunyikan sang pengendara yang sepertinya tidak tahu sopan santun.

"Hei! Mau ikut denganku? Kau sedang terburu-buru kan?"

Seorang pria tampan—dengan rambut coklat madu dan sebuah kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya yang mancung—memiringkan sedikit kepalanya keluar dari mobil Audi berwarna putih .

Sedangkan Sungmin yang tidak tahu siapa namja itu apalagi mengenal pria sok ganteng dan sok keren itu—menurutnya—pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya tergesa-gesa.

"Yakin tidak mau tumpangan?" namja itu kembali menghentikan mobilnya tepat di samping Sungmin. "Kau kuliah di SJ University kan?" lanjut namja itu, dan kali ini berhasil membuat Sungmin sedikit mempertimbangkan keputusannya.

"Ayo! Aku juga kuliah disana, kau bisa terlambat."

Bingo!

Bagaimana namja itu tahu kalau ia hampir terlambat?

"Dari jalanmu saja sudah kelihatan." Katanya lagi seakan-akan bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Jadi kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Ba-baiklah." Akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia tidak mau dapat nilai buruk dari Lee songsaengnim yang galak itu. Ditambah lagi ia juga tidak mau dipermalukan dengan cara diusir secara tidak hormat olehnya.

"Baiklah, let's go!" teriak namja-yang menurut Sungmin aneh—disampingnya.

Sungminnhanya bisa mencengkeram erat-erat seatbelt-nya (bener gak nih tulisannya?) karena pria itu kini tengah melajukan mobilnya secara brutal.

"Mm…tuan-"

"Kyuhyun." Potong Kyuhyun cepat.

"Mmm, baiklah tuan Kyuhyun, bisakah kau perlambat laju mobilmu? Ini terlalu berbahaya!" Sungmin berteriak, takut Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun sempat tersenyum—atau menyeringai lebih tepatnya—sebelum kembali menambah kecepatannya.

Dan itu sukses membuat Sungmin menjerit dengan kencangnya. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tahu-tahu mobil itu kini sudah berhenti di parkiran kampus mereka.

Setelah naik mobil gila-gilaan itu, kini giliran Sungmin menumpahkan segala amarahnya. Perasaanya memang sudah tidak enak sejak awal. Kini bukan hanya penampilannya saja yang acak-acakkan, tapi juga jantungnya yang nyaris lepas saking kencangnya mobil itu melaju.

Plakk!

Sungmin menampar Kyuhyun yang langsung cengo setelah tadi sebelumnya sempat senang berhasil mengerjai Sungmin.

"Gomawoyo, atas tumpangannya. Itu tadi adalah pengalaman yang sangat menarik." Kata Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kembali cengo karena mendapat ucapan terima kasih setelah ditampar.

Masih ada dua menit lagi, Sungmin menyempatkan diri merapikan penampilannya yang acak-acakkan sebelum mengetuk pintunya.

"Jweosonghaeyo, saya terlambat." Kata Sungmin sesaat setelah pintu itu songsaengnim melirik jam tangannya kemudian melirik Sungmin sebentar sebelum mempersilakannya duduk.

Baru 15 menit kursi Sungmin terisi, seseorang kembali mengetuk pintu kelas yang sejak tadi hening tampa suara. Lee songsangnim memang sangat berbakat dalam membuat suasana kelas menjadi hening sampai pelajaran berakhir, karna kau tahu, ia bisa saja menendang pantatmu kalau kau berisik atau membuat keributan.

" annyeonghaseyo!" kata seseorang yang sepertinya Sungmin pernah mendengar suaranya. Daaan…

JDEEERR!

" Ooh, Kyuhyun-ssi! Kemarilah!" Kyuhyun mendekat.

" Perkenalkan dirimu!" lanjut songsaengmin setelah Kyuhyun berdiri di sampingnya.

"Saya murid pindahan dari universitas Kyunghee jurusan post modern music, Kyuhyun imnida!" Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat kemudian menyeringai setelah melihat seorang gadis yang duduk dibangku paling belakang dan beruntungnya hanya ada dua bangku yang ada di belakang, dan kursi di samping Sungminlah satu-satunya yang kosong.

"Silakan duduk di kursi yang masih kosong, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sama sekali Sungmin tidak mengerti. Lalu duduk dengan santainya disana.

Sungmin masih belum percaya orang yang tadi pagi hampir saja membunuhnya kini ada di sampingnya. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apakah ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan bisa membalas dendam atau malah sebuah kesialan baginya.

"Sungmin-ssi! Apa kau mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja saya jelaskan?" tanya Lee songsaengnim galak sambil menatap Sungmin tajam. Dan tentu saja hal itu berhasil membuat Sungmin membeku ditempatnya.

"N-ne Songsaengnim." Jawab Sungmin gagap.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan!"

Sungmin POV

Mati aku! apa yang harus kukatakan sekarang ini? Aku bahkan tidak dapat mendengar apa yang baru saja songsaengnim katakan. Ahh, namja ini benar-benar bisa saja membuatku sial!

"Pada umumnya kandungan air dalam susu berkisar antara 82 – 90 persen, lemak antara 2,5 – 8,0 persen, kasein antara 2,3 – 4,0 persen, gula antara 3,5 – 6,0 persen, albumin antara 0,4 – 1,0 persen dan abu antara 0,5 – 0,9 persen."

Ha? Apa yang barusan kukatakan? Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan lidahku sendiri. Kenapa aku?

"Bagus, Sungmin-ssi."

"Terimakasih." Hanya itu yag bisa kukatakan. Hei! Aku bisa mengendalikan lidahku lagi! Aneh.

Kulirik namja disampingku yang sepertinya ia sedang tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang sangat menyebalkan.

Aku hanya menatapnya sebal. Tapi senyum apa itu tadi? Kenapa menurut felling-ku namja ini yang barusan melakukannya?

" Makanya jangan terus melihatku, kau bisa terpesona pada ketampananku." Kini dia mengatakan perkataan menyebalkan dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah menyebalkannya dari tadi.

Apa? hanya Karena aku melihatnya itu bisa membuatku terpesona? Hei jangan bercanda namja aneh!

Sekarang ia malah kembali melihatku dengan tatapan kasihan, ada apa sih dengan namja aneh ini?

"Apa kau mantan pasien rumah sakit jiwa?" tanyaku sesinis mungkin.

Ia tersenyum sebentar, "sebaiknya kau jangan mengulangi kesalahanmu kalau tidak ingin lidahmu bicara sendiri!"

Akusegera mengalihkan pandanganku kearah songsaengnim dan kembali mencoba konsentrasi. Kurasa dia memang mantan pasien rumah sakit jiwa, atau dia bukan mantan tapi masih jadi pasiennya. Kenapa rumah sakit jiwa di kota sebesar Seoul tidak bisa menjaga pasiennya agar tidak kabur sih? Tanyaku heran.

Skip time~ pulang kuliah

Kyuhyun pov

Aku sungguh penasaran dengan gadis yang tadi pagi kukerjai. Hahaha mukanya yang ketakutan sungguh membuatku senang. Apalagi wajah ketakutannya, hyaaa~ membuatku tak tahan saja ingin meremas pipi chubby-nya.

Dan yap! Inilah alasan utamaku berada disini sekarang. Berjalan mengendap-endap itu memang bukan style-ku, tapi ini harus kulakukan demi gadis manis bernama Sungmin itu. Ya, namanya Sungmin, manis seperti orangnya, Mmm… dalam keadaan tertentu sih.

Kurasa ia sedang tergesa-gesa , dan juga sendirian lagi. Dari yang kulihat seharian ini ia hanya melakukan semua aktifitasnya sendiri. Belajar sendiri, ke kantin seendiri, kemana-mana sendiri. Aku tidak amenegrti kenapa ada orang yang suka melakukan segala aktifitasnya sendiri, bukankah itu membosankan?

Sungmin terus berjalan—masih dengan tergesa gesa—menuju sebuah kafe, kalu aku tidak salah tebak sih. Dan aku tahu kalau ia sedang membutuhkan batuanku. Dan

Cling!

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna puih sudah berada di depanku. Hahaha, kalian pasti bingung kan, kenapa aku bisa melakukan ini? Tapi meskipun kalian bingung, aku tidak akan membocorkannya sampai author memperbolehkanku menceritakannya kepada kalian. karena masalah yang terpenting sekarang ini bukanlah menceritakan identitasku, tapi mengentar Sungmin cepat sampai di tempat tujuan.

Tiiinn! Tiiiinn!

Kubunyikan klakson mobilku tepat disampingnya, dan bisa kupastikan ia akan marah-marah setelah ini.

"Apa kau butuh tumpangan?" kataku sambil tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

" Kenapa kau membunyikan klaskson sembaranag sih?" tuh, kan benar apa kataku. Dia marah,Tapi amarahnya jadi tidak kelihatan nyata karena ia mengatakannya dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak menarik. Datar dan teralu lirih, tidak ada tekanan *emangnya lagi nyanyi Kyu oppa?*.

" kau sedang terburu-buru lagi kan?" aku tidak terlalu memerdulikan amarahnya yang seperti orang bergumam.

Karena tidak mendapat respon yang kuharapkan, kubunyikan sekakali lagi klakson mobilku, sekarang ini aku tidak peduli kalau ada orang yang meneriaku orang mabuk gara-gara terus membunyikan klakson, tapi untungnya ini bukanlah jalan yang lebar dan ramai.

" Apa kau sedang pamer mobil mewahmu itu?!" teriaknya galak, ini baru namanya marah.

"aku sedang berusaha menolongmu."

"Apa aku pernah minta tolong padamu?" ucapnya ketus kemudian mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi tentu saja itu sia-sia Karena aku akan dengan mudah mengejarnya.

"naiklah,atau kau akan menyesal." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan smirk paling sempurna yang bisa kulakukan.

"Berhenti mengikutiku! Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku? Apa sebenarnya hubungan kita? Apa kita ini teman? Apa kita ini saling mengenal? Apa sebenarnya maumu?" ucapnya kembali marah kepadaku.

"Karena kau adalah calon istriku."

Ahh! Apa aku kehilangan kewarasanku? Kenapa kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja?

" jadi bagaimana? Kalau kau benar-benar tidak mau ikut aku akan memaksa." Kataku sambil kembali tersenyum smirk.

"kalau begitu aku memaksa." Kataku. Lalu…

Cling!

Sedetik kemudian ia sudah duduk manis di sampingku. Kulihat ia masih syok kemudian menatapku tajam.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Turunkan aku!"

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan mencelakaimu. Aku akan mengemudi dengan sangat lambat. Jadi turuti perintahku dan duduklah dengan manis. jangan banyak protes!" aku mulai menjalankan mobilku.

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti perintahmu? Memangnya kau siapa? Dan apa yang barusan kau lakukan padaku?" ia masih penasaran ternyata.

" kalau aku mengatakannya, apa kau akan percaya?" ia hanya mendengus kesal. "Baikalah, aku ini penyihir, apa kau percaya?"

TBC

Mian, bukannya


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Magic In Love

Cast : -Kyuhyun

-Sungmin

-Cho Siwon

-Kim Heechul

-Cho Ahra

Rated : T

Genre : Romance-Fantasy

Summary : Sumngmin yang selalu berpikiran logis bertemu dengan namja penuh sihir dan kejutan, Kyuhyun. Tapi saat cinta butuh pengorbanan mampukan Kyuhyun mewujudkannya?

Warning : GS, Typo, ngawur, tulisan tidak sesuai EYD. NO LIKE, DON'T READ!

NO LIKE, DON'T READ LOHH! Bagi yang maksa,

Happy reading ^_^!

Previous story

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti perintahmu? Memangnya kau siapa? Dan apa yang barusan kau lakukan padaku?" ia masih penasaran ternyata.

" kalau aku mengatakannya, apa kau akan percaya?" ia hanya mendengus kesal. "Baikalah, aku ini penyihir, apa kau percaya?"

Chapter 2

"Itu adalah lelucon paling tidak lucu yang pernah kudengar." Katanya dingin.

"Sudah kuduga, kau tidak akan percaya. Tapi itulah kenyataannya."

"Maksudmu kau ini manusia seperti Harry Potter yang menggunakan tongkatnya untuk merubah manusia menjadi katak begitu? Jangan konyol!"

"Kalau tidak percaya ya sudah. Menurutmu apa yang kulakukan tadi hanya halusinasimu?"

" Lakukan yang mana?" ia mengambil jeda sebentar. " Oh, jadi itu. Kurasa tadi aku sedikit mengantuk." Katanya sinis.

Aku tertawa. Gadis ini benar-benar lucu. Jawaban seperti ini memang sudah dapat kuprediksi.

"Kenapa tertawa? "

"Ani. Baikalah, sebenarnya biasanya aku tidak akan repot-repot membuat orang lain percaya, tapi kali ini aku akan menunjukannya." Aku tersenyum smirk." Tutup matamu."

"Kenapa aku harus menutup mata? Supaya kau bisa mengelabuhiku dengan trikmu?" ia membuang pandangan keluar .

" Sebenarnya berapa jauh lagi kafe-mu itu?"

Ia memandang sekitarnya kemudian mengernyit bingung.

"Yaa! Kita kelewatan. Kafenya ada di-" belum selesai ia bicara,aku sudah menghentika mobilku dan itu sukses membuatnya melongo tak percaya.

"Ke-kenapa kita bisa ada disini? Bukannya tadi kafenya sudah kelewat jauh?" ia masih memandang tak percaya pada pemandanngan di depannya. Kami sudah berada di parkiran kafe yang dimaksud Sungmin.

"Jadi kau bekerja disini?" aku turun dari mobil dan mulai melangkah masuk sambil memperhatikan sekeliling kafe itu.

"Yaa! Jelaskan padaku kenapa kita bisa ada disini?" ia berlari menyusulku masuk ke dalam kafe.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi." Aku pura-pura tidak peduli dengan kekagetannya walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat suka memandang wajahnya yang sedang kagum begitu, terlihat sangat cute.

"Sebaiknya kau segera masuk dan mulailah bekerja. Aku akan menuggumu."

Ia kembali mendengus kesal. "Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Aku kembali tersenyum." Kalau begitu aku akan benar-benar pulang. Kau jangan mencariku."

"Untuk apa aku mencarimu, lagipula kita ini tidak saling mengenal. "

"Benarkah? Bukannya kau sudah menanyakan namaku tadi pagi?"

Untuk sesaat ia terdiam lalu membalikkan badannya. Aku yakin ia pasti sangat malu saat ini.

"Baikalah aku pulang." Untuk saat ini aku masih menunggunya berkata 'tunggu', tapi kata yang kutunggu itu tak kunjung keluar. Akhirnya dengan berat hati kutinggalkan kafe itu. Aku harus segera pulang sebelum aku digantung appa-ku karena terlambat pulang. Bisa panjang urusannya kalau sudah berurusan dengan appa.

Mansion keluarga Cho~

19.17 KST.

Author pov

Mobil Audi As berwarna putih itu tepat berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang terbilang minimalis itu serta ukiran pintu bergaya klasik menambah sedikit kemewahan di setiap sudutnya. Ditambah lagi dengan beberapa lampu taman yang berwarna kuning tembaga menambah kesan menawan. Dengan segera Kyuhyun memasukkan mobilnya ke garasi.

Kakaknya yang mendengar suara deru mobil segera turun dari kamarnya dan mendapati adiknya sedang menutup pintu utama sambil celingukan.

"percuma. Appa dan eomma sedang pergi. Tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi begitu, lagipula suara mobilmu itu terdengar sangat jelas di telingaku."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum gaje kearah nuna-nya." Kau tahu saja aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu appa."

"Siapa gadis itu?" Kyuhyun yang baru saja akan melangkah masuk berhenti ketika nunanya bicara dengan nada dingin menyelidiknya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam di tempat, tidak berani bergerak. Ia lupa nunanya bisa tahu apapun yang dilakukannya. Setiap penyihir memang mempunyai kemampuan khusus yang hanya dia saja yang bisa melakukannya. Dan kemampuan nuna-nya adalah melihat keadaan seseorang baik dalam keadaan dekat maupun jauh seperti apapun. Tapi itu hanya berlaku kepada sesama penyihir, artinya ia tidak bisa melakukannya kepada orang yang bukan penyihir tetapi apapun yang berada di dekat objeknya akan dapat dilihat.

"A-aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya." Jawab Kyuhyun gagap, sungguh itu adalah alasan paling bodoh yang pernah ia buat.

"Meskipun begitu aku akan tetap melaporkannya kepada appa." Ahra—kakak Kyuhyun—melipat tangannya di dadanya.

Kyuhyun pov

Bahaya, kalau nuna merajuk begitu bisa gawat urusannya. Belum saatnya appa tahu soal Sungmin. Aku harus mencegah sebelum appa benar-benar akan menggantungku jika tahu soal Sungmin.

"Nuna, apa besok nuna mau jalan –jalan ke Hutan Biru?"

Ahra nuna hanya mengernyit "Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara soal hutan Biru? kau mau mengajakku ke sana?"

"Tentu saja. Se-pu-as-nya." Kataku penuh penekanan.

Hahahaha , aku menahan tawaku dan sebisa mungkin hanya tertawa dalam hati. Wajah nuna yang tadinya kelihatan galak dan berbahaya kini berubah bingung diliputi rasa bimbang. Nuna memang sedikit mudah dibujuk kalau tahu metodenya.

Hutan Biru. Yah, walaupun namanya hutan tapi kau tidak akan percaya kalau tempat itu seperti pasar malam, hanya penyihir tingkat atas yang bisa membuka pintu kesana. Nunaku akan sangat senang jika kuajak kesana, tapi kami selalu melakukannya diam-diam. Karena appa melarang. Yah, aku sih tidak tahu pasti alasannya, tapi selama aman-aman saja aku tidak akan menuruti perintahnya.

Dan senagnya diantara kami berdua, hanya aku yang punya kemampuan membuka pintu kesana. Aku sendiri bingung, padahal tingkat kemampuan kami sama, yah, baikalah, nunaku melebihiku, walaupun itu sedikit—sedikit sekali menurutku. Ia akan merengek padaku jika ia ingin mengunjungi tempat itu. Alasannya? Bukan karena ia ingin bermain, bukan jalan-jalan atau melihat-lihat, apalagi minta diramal sama mama Loreng, ups! Tapi karena seseorang. Kalau kalian berpikir orang itu adalah orang hebat dengan kekuatan sihir luar biasa, jawabannya BIG NO! Hhahaha. Sedikit banyak aku tahu tentang namja yang jadi alasan kakaku melanggar perintah appa padahal ia adalah anak yang sangat penurut. Namja itu hanyalah penyihir biasa yang menjual bahan-bahan ramuan. Aish! Benar-benar biasa bukan? Bahkan jika kekuatan sihirnya diadu denganku, sudah dapat kupastikan aku menang ,hahaha. Aku tersenyum sendiri membayangkan aku mengangkatnya dan bersiap membantingnya ke tanah kemudian nunaku meraung raung tidak jelas lalu…

"Kyu, apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa tersenyum sendiri? Aku curiga ini ada apa-apanya." Nuna menatapku dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sebal. "Aku tidak punya niat apa-apa. aku benar-benar akan mengajakmu kesana kalau kau mau merahasiakan gadisku dari dari appa dan eomma."

Nuan tampak berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk senang." Baiklah, asal kau tidak macam-macam dengan gadis itu akau akan diam."

"Macam-macam apa maksudmu? Nuna pikir aku ini mesum?"

"Yak! Kau jangan berpikir begitu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau bertindak bodoh dengan menunjukkan kekuatanmu padanya." Katanya mengalihkan pandangan sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Sudah."

Nuna langsung memutar kepalanya dengan cepat kearahku. "Apa maksudmu sudah?"

"Dia sudah tahu aku penyihir." Jawabku santai.

Pukk!

Sebuah jitakan dengan mulus mendatar di kepalaku. " Appo! kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Pabboya! Bagaimana kalau nanti dia membocorkannya?" tanya nunaku tajam sambil melotot.

"Tidak akan. Lagian itu tidak apa-apa kan, sebenarnya?" kataku sambil melangkah meninggalkannya.

"Aku akan mengatakannya pada appa dan eomma!" teriak nunaku dari lamtai bawah.

"Ya sudah, katakana saja. Aku tidak akan pernah mengajakmu ke hutan Biru lagi. Oh ya, satu hal lagi…"

Zzhiing!

Sku mencintainya dan aku percaya padanya." Kataku tepat disamping telinga nuna.

"Yak, Cho Kyuhyun! Awas saja kalau kau celaka, aku tidak akan menolongmu!" kini ia kembali berteriak karena sedetik kemudian aku sudah kembali berada di lantai atas.

TBC

Ini sudah saya update. Maaf saya kelamaan . ini karena saya emang susah koneksinya hehehe harap maklum yaaa!


End file.
